Change of Date
by Youre remarkable
Summary: Oliver finds out that Felicity is going on a date and becomes jealous. Is he going to do something to stopped it? Oneshot.


**Hey guys! So this is a new idea that I came up with. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think...**

* * *

Felicity walked down the stairs of the lair with her three bags which she just bought: from Queen Consolidated she went straight to shopping and then to the lair to do some work before she went on a date which was the reason for shopping. Yesterday she had asked Oliver if she could have the night off and he said she deserve it because of all the hard work they've been doing.

When she arrived to the bottom of the lair she found Oliver and Diggle training like always. They didn't notice her at first which she took it for her advantage to contemplate how Oliver's body worked. When she realized what she was doing and thinking she stopped. She couldn't go to that place, she was trying to move on from her feelings towards Oliver and her first step was to go on a date with a handsome and funny guy, _who wasn't as handsome and funny as Oliver. _When she realized once again where her brain had taken her she groaned, and apparently she did it out loud because the guys stopped training and turned to looked at her.

"Hey Felicity!" Diggle said.

"Shouldn't you be at home? I thought you asked to take the night off?" Oliver asked her with a curious face.

"Hi to you too and yes I did but I wanted to do some work before I took off, besides I went shopping first" She replied.

"Oh right you have that hot date tonight" Diggle said with a smile.

"What?! A date? That's why you asked me for the night off?" Oliver shouted before realizing how he reacted to finding out that Felicity had a date that he didn't know about.

"Yeah" She answered simply trying not to draw too much attention to it, but she couldn't.

"And you even went shopping when you hate going shopping" Oliver was starting to get really pissed and angry, and Felicity noticed his change and started wondering why was he reacting this way.

"Yeah well, I didn't have anything nice to wear so I went shopping" Felicity said starting to get pissed by Oliver's reaction.

While they were talking, although it seemed more like Oliver was trying to question her, Oliver walked closer and closer towards her.

"You can't go" Oliver said before he could stopped himself.

"Excuse me?" Felicity asked starting to get angry herself.

"You can't go because I need you here, when I got here I got a new lead on the mascara man and we need to stop him"

Felicity couldn't believe her ears. Normally she would cancel her plans to help Oliver and Diggle in their crusade but not tonight. She decided she wanted to have some fun with a strange man, and to see if she could get Oliver out of her head.

And why was Oliver acting so strange and aggressive? And then it hit her. "Are you jealous?"

"What?! Why would I be jealous?!" Oliver shouted, getting even angrier.

"Because all of the sudden you don't me to go. If I had told you yesterday would you have let me?" Felicity asked him completely angry, daring him.

"That's not even the point. And why didn't you tell me about it?" Now their faces were inches away, and Oliver had lowered his voice.

"What?!"

"Why didn't you tell me you had a date?" Oliver asked again. Hurt and sadness showing in his voice and eyes.

That's when Felicity realized he was hurt because she had told Diggle and not him. "I don't know" She said. It was the truth. She didn't knew why she hadn't told him.

Oliver was completely angry now. "Great! Just great! I'm trying my best to be honest with you about what happened on the island because you said you wanted to be honest with each other and you can't even tell m you have a date; I really appreciate it, thank you!" When he looked at Felicity he knew he struck a nerve because all he could see on Felicity's face was anger.

Felicity couldn't believe what Oliver had just said. Yes, she didn't know why she didn't tell him but it wasn't to hide it from him. She was really angry at him so she did the only thing she could think off, she grabbed her things, turned her back to him and left, not looking back, not even saying goodbye to Diggle.

"You really are stupid" Diggle said who had witnessed the whole fight.

Oliver turned to look at him.

"You shouldn't have snap at her like that"

"I know" Oliver recognized.

"Look, I know you aren't ready to face your feelings towards Felicity but you should at least go and apologize to her because you were a total ass to her"

"I will"

"Good" Diggle said with a smile. "And now if you excuse me, I'm tired so I'm calling it a night"

"Okay. See you tomorrow" And with that, Diggle left leaving Oliver with his thoughts.

When Diggle left, Oliver started to train again. He needed to get his head straight. But he couldn't, his head would always lead to Felicity.

The truth is that in the last month all he could think off was Felicity. He woke up every single day wanting to see her, and when he did, he would feel happy and relaxed.

He was angry with himself for treating her like that. He knew he shouldn't have said those things to her, he should had stopped and think before saying something to her, but the reality was that he couldn't think straight when he was close to her.

And he really didn't want her to go on that date. He was jealous and needed to do things right, so he grabbed his shirt and jacket, put them on and left.

When Felicity got to her car, she threw her bags on the backseat and drove to her apartment. While she drove she started crying but they weren't sad tears, they were angry tears. She couldn't believe Oliver had treated her like that.

When she arrived to her apartment, she needed wine, she knew it wasn't a great idea before her date arrived but she didn't cared, she was upset. She went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass and the wine. When she finished it, she decided it was time to get ready for her date.

She took a long and hot shower and relaxed. She grabbed her bags and took the sexy underwear, dress and heals she bought. She put them on and went to see how she was. The blue dress that was 5 cm shorter than her knees stand out her blue eyes.

She was about to put on her new heals when she received a text from her date telling her that he was sorry, but he couldn't make it. She was really pissed: first she fights with Oliver and then her date cancelled. That's really great!

But before she could answer the text there's a knock on her door. She stands up from her bed and went to open the door.

When she opened it she thought it was a joke. Oliver Queen was standing in front of her and because she didn't have her heals on he was a head taller than her.

When Oliver noticed how she was dressed he couldn't stop his eyes from scanning her from head to toes, twice. She looked amazing. "Wow!" He said.

Felicity blushed.

"What do you want Oliver?" Felicity asked getting annoyed.

"I wanted to apologize, I was a complete jerk" And with that Felicity walked backwards letting Oliver in.

Oliver entered her apartment and closed the door.

"I'm sorry I treated you like that, you didn't deserve any of it. I'm really, really sorry"

Felicity looked at him and noticed the honesty and sadness in his eyes. She was about to say something when Oliver talked again.

"And please don't go on that date"

Felicity was speechless because of the way he said it. He didn't say it angrily like before, but he said with honesty, he didn't want her to go on that date. But she couldn't stop feeling a little pissed.

"Why? Because you're jealous?"

"Yes" He replied. Felicity looked at him, really looked at him. She couldn't believe her ears. "Yes, I'm jealous as hell because I can't stand the idea of you being besides a guy and having fun who's not me and because I want to go on a date with you"

Felicity was speechless for the first time in her life. She couldn't believe this was happening now, when she decides to try to move on from her feelings towards Oliver.

"I can't believe you're saying this now, when I'm about to go on a date, when I'm trying to get you off my head…" Felicity started saying when Oliver gave to big steps, grabbed her cheeks and crushed his mouth to hers. He then parted himself from her slowly and looked into her eyes which had darkened.

But before he could say something, Felicity threw herself into him kissing him fiercely. Oliver responded immediately by grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him, he then put his tongue against her lips asking for permission, which she accepts it. She then put her hands in his neck and pulled him even more against her, if that's even possible.

Tongues fighting for dominance. Oliver grabbed her hips and lifted her into him while she put her legs around his hips and led them to the couch. Felicity was between Oliver and the couch, but they never stopped kissing and touching. They were releasing all the sexual tension in this past month. They couldn't get enough of each other.

When air was needed they parted, foreheads touching. They couldn't stop looking at their eyes.

"You have no idea how many times I wanted you to do that" Felicity said with an enormous smile and sparking eyes. Oliver smiled and responded her with a deep kiss.

**End**


End file.
